superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Clerks: Leonardo Is Caught in the Grip of an Outbreak of Randal's Imagination and Patrick Swayze Either Does or Doesn't Work in the New Pet Store Credits (2002)
Based on Characters Created by Kevin Smith Developed for Television by David Mandel Scott Moiser Kevin Smith Supervising Producer Brian Kelley Co-Producer Steve Lookner Produced by John Bush Supervising Director and Producer Chris Bailey Executive Producers Bob Weinstein Harvey Weinstein Billy Campbell David Mandel Kevin Smith & Scott Mosier Written by David Mandel Kevin Smith Directed by Chris Bailey Starring the Voice Talents of Jeff Anderson Jason Mewes Brian O'Halloran Kevin Smith Special Guests Alec Baldwin James Woods Charles Barkley And Gilbert Gottfried As Patrick Swayze Also Starring (in Alphabetical Order) Tara Charendoff Bryan Cranston Dan Etheridge Walt Flanagan Al Franken Dana Gold Bryan Johson Mario Joyner Micheal McShane Kevin M. Richardson April Winchell Jim Wise Voice Casting by Jamie Thomason Art Director Alan Bodner Storyboard Supervisor Nick Filipi Storyboard AJ Jothikumar Michael Manley Chris Rutkowski Lead Storyboard Eugene Salandra Timing Directors Russell Calabrese Richard Gasparian Marsh Lamore Michel Lyman Lead Character Design Additional Stephen Silver Additional Character Design Eugene Salandra Character Clean-Up Mark Cote Key Layout Design Simon D. Rodgers Location Design Andy Ice Felipe Morell Location Clean-Up Tristin Roesch Prop Design Bev Chapman Effects Design Dave Bossert Background Paint Nadia Vureenova Color Key Stylist Teri Shikasho Production Manager Angela C. Macias Overseas Animation Supervisor Fran Doyle Technical Director Brian Cole Production Manager: Digital Brant Hawes Casting Manager David N. Wright III Animation Layout Supervisor Toby Shelton Animation Layout Devin Crane Mike Pettengill Christopher Tindle Brian Tribble Continuity Coordinator Jim Finch Kathryn Gilmore Jungja Kim-Wolf Richard Sullivan Storyboard Revisions Peter Paul Bauista Roy Meurin Tom Bernardo Gregory Peters Fred Gonzales Eugene Salandra Carin-Ann Greco David Schwartz Tim Maltby Deke Wightman Al Zegler B&W Scanner Tom Pniewski Christopher Gresham Music by James L. Venable Main Title Theme by James L. Venable Aniamtion Production by Saerom Animation, Inc. Film Editor John Royer Assistant Film Editor Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Track Editor James Harrison Leica Reel Editor Ralph Eusebio Track Reading Skip Craig Sound Design Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Music Editor Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley Phylls Ginter Foley Recordist Kris Daily Digital Audio Transfer J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers Mellisa Ellis Fil Brown On-Line Editor Keith Cook Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Audio Supervisor Chris Longo Post Production Coordinator Mark Allen Bollinger Assistant to Executive Producers J T Krul Assistant to Producer Darcy Wigneault Production Coordinators Todd Ford Keiji Kishi Kevin Marburger Thomas Shalin Cristina Versage Wade Winsinski Script Coordinator Jennifer Eolin The preceding program show is entirely fictitious. The Events, Characters and Firm depicted in this program are Ficitous. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Except where specifically noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrity are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this show. © MM Toon Askew Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Executive in Charge of Production Bob Osher Miramax Television View Askew Wolfe International Pictures Corporation Touchstone Television Category:End Credits Category:ABC Category:Miramax Television Category:View Askew Category:Wolfe Internarional Picture Corporation Category:Touchstone Television Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Wolfe International Picture Corporation Category:Comedy Central